La luz y el calor, la tierra y la luna, tú y yo
by IlusionGris
Summary: Toneri Ōtsutsuki & Neji Hyuga. La solitaria vida de Toneri en la luna; después de la muerte de su clan, después de la muerte de su padre, de sus marionetas como única compañía, del silencio y el frío que comienzan a tomar forma física y a ocupar un espacio en su castillo; provoca que decida hacer una segunda visita a la tierra para encontrar de nuevo a Hinata.


❝ _La solitaria vida de Toneri en la luna; después de la muerte de su clan, después de la muerte de su padre, de sus marionetas como única compañía, del silencio y el frío que comienzan a tomar forma física y a ocupar un espacio en su castillo; provoca que decida hacer una segunda visita a la tierra para encontrar de nuevo a Hinata, pero no es ella con quien se topa en el camino, y no es ella el shinobi con el que se queda._ ❞

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

Neji Hyuga **& **Toneri Ōtsutsuki

* * *

 **La luz y el calor, la tierra y la luna, tú y yo**

* * *

 _La luna no volverá a acercarse a la tierra, nunca más._

 **[...]**

 _«¿Qué es la luz?»_ Fue una de las preguntas que le hizo a Neji.

Tonto, ¿no?

Para Toneri que estaba sentenciado a vivir sumido en una eterna oscuridad, no lo era del todo.

Al nacer, su _Byakugan_ fue sellado en el _Buque de Energía_ del clan al que pertenecía, ahora una simple venda cubría el lugar donde se suponía debían estar sus ojos.

Y esta la respuesta del joven Hyuga: _«Es aquello que cuando te alcanza, te hace sentir cálido.»_

Era difícil explicarle algo cuando sabía no podía comprender lo que le rodeaba de la misma manera que él. Su realidad era la misma, pero su forma de percibirla muy distinta.

Toneri no volvió a emitir palabra alguna después de escucharlo, y en la profundidad de su ser, asoció el significado de la luz con la existencia de su preciado amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La voz de su padre era el ancla que lo mantenía cuerdo, podía sentir en la piel la gran diferencia del tono auténtico y vehemente, a comparación del que emitían las marionetas que los servían en el castillo, en aquella fría y solitaria fortaleza en la que estaba enclaustrado.

—Hinata, ella será la mujer que se casará contigo —surgió la propuesta de los labios ajenos en algún momento mientras tomaban el desayuno.

El menor de los Ōtsutsuki acarició con los dedos la taza de porcelana que tenía a la derecha de su plato y se aseguró de responder con tranquilidad:

—Es un lindo nombre, ¿cuándo podré conocerla? —pronunció lo último más por continuar con la conversación.

No tenía la esperanza de conocer a nadie más en los próximos meses, ni siquiera en los próximos años. No lo había hecho desde que nació, no esperaba hacerlo ahora.

—¿Te gustaría visitar la tierra? —cuestionó dispuesto a acceder si él se lo pedía, al menos, así lo captó.

Con seguridad no tendría otra oportunidad similar, quizá se debía a que su padre despertó complaciente.

—Es... —titubeó, seguía sin poder creerlo—. Eso me gustaría —expulsó por fin.

La tierra, escuchó muchas veces de ella, la habitaban seres egoístas y crueles que utilizaban el chakra como arma. Pero si su padre, que hasta ese momento lo había cuidado con diligencia, decía que Hinata podría ser la mujer adecuada con la cual contraer matrimonio, entonces debía valer la pena pisar aquel corrompido mundo.

—Terminemos con esto, después de tu práctica de taijutsu te llevaré por un pasaje para que la conozcas —ordenó y solo el ruido de los cubiertos al golpear la porcelana permaneció de fondo.

 **[...]**

—¿La escuchas? ¿Sus pasos? ¿Cómo corta el viento con sus brazos? ¿Su respiración agitada? ¿El latido de su corazón? —Le preguntó con cierto entusiasmo.

Parecía no ser el único alterado por estar cerca de alguien más. De alguien nuevo.

Habían pasado los últimos cinco años sin más compañía que la mutua; su clan había muerto en la guerra civil entre ramas, y desde entonces, el silencio se había vuelto un ser viviente entre ellos.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo, incluso puedo sentir la tierra vibrar bajo mis pies por sus movimientos, y también puedo oler el perfume de sus cabellos que arrastra el viento hasta aquí —susurró, no quería ser descubierto.

Temía arruinar su primer encuentro.

—Hinata, Hinata Hyuga será una mujer perfecta, en diez años vendremos por ella para hacerla tu esposa —le aseguró.

Con cuidado buscó el brazo de Toneri para jalar de él y sacarlo de allí.

 **[...]**

Se agachó y palpó el suelo con las palmas de sus manos.

Le resultó extraño que su padre no lo hubiera llamado por tanto tiempo, creyó que se encontraba en el _Mausoleo de Hamura_ , y fue hasta que en el aire reparó el característico olor a muerte que supo que no lo volvería a escuchar más.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el rostro de su padre, solo podía percibirlo como un ser enorme y sabio.

Con temor acercó las manos hasta su cadáver y se detuvo cuando, con las puntas de los dedos, tocó la piel fría de sus mejillas.

Ya no era igual, ya no era el padre que conoció, pero continuó tocando hasta que se convenció que había sido suficiente.

A su espalda dos marionetas aguardaban para que diera la orden de llevarlo y prepararlo para la ceremonia.

—Adelante —les dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

No volvería a escuchar una voz auténtica y vehemente, se había quedado completamente solo y ya no podría ser rival para el silencio.

 **[...]**

—¿Quién está ahí? —habló ocultando cualquier signo de temor o amenaza en la voz.

Toneri se desconcertó, estaba seguro de haber sido lo suficientemente sigiloso para no ser descubierto. Y le asombraba más que aquella voz profunda no revelara ninguna emoción.

—Sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez —escuchó de nuevo al shinobi y esta vez advirtió como se colocaba en postura de ataque.

No encontró nada más conveniente que hacer lo que le pedía.

Salió de su escondite y encaró al joven que debía ser un poco mayor que Hinata.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí? —emitió con cierto desprecio el ninja. Parecía que no estaría dispuesto a dejarlo en paz hasta que respondiera.

—Toneri, mi nombre es Toneri —habló con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente información. Sin embargo, el humano con el que se fue a topar era un shinobi y esperaba más que su nombre.

Al contrario de la última vez que estuvo allí, no podía escuchar con claridad al ninja, en ese punto no podía adivinar si lo tenía delante o detrás.

—Dime qué planeas hacer —susurró en su oído.

Sintió la fría caricia del filo de un kunai en el cuello.

—No era mi intención ponerte tan nervioso —musitó, un poco exaltado por ser la primera conversación larga que mantenía en mucho tiempo—, solo estoy de visita.

Sin creerle ni un poco ejerció más presión contra su cuello.

—¿Ah, sí? —Estiró la comisura de sus labios y Toneri logró advertir el gesto, ya que lo tenía muy cerca de la nuca—. ¿A quién pretendes visitar?

Sus sentidos no se comparaban al de los humanos, por mucho eran superiores, pero debía admitir que, con el chico que lo tenía acorralado, no estaban reaccionando como deberían. Parecía fundirse con el aire e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por reconocerlo. El tamaño de su cuerpo, el peso de sus extremidades, la textura de su ropa y el olor de su sudor.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

—Estoy un poco perdido —mintió a medias y esperó que le creyera por completo—, me dijeron que por aquí quedaba la casa de un amigo de mi padre... Iruka Umino, ¿lo conoces?

Sintió un empujón, y antes de alejarse lo suficiente para pensar que ya estaba fuera de peligro, el ninja lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a girarse.

—Tú... tú... —calló al notar el detalle que había pasado por alto.

—¿Hyuga? ¿Eres un Hyuga? —expulsó Toneri al percibir el _dōjutsu_ que alguna vez tuvo.

Neji lo observó con curiosidad preguntándose cómo lo había descubierto.

—Tu byakugan, puedo sentirlo —le explicó adivinando lo que pensaba—, no tengo ojos, aunque eso ya debes saberlo...

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —cuestionó con intriga y sin permitirse bajar la guardia.

Hasta ese momento, Toneri se había mantenido calmado, pero la forma en que se movía le resultaba una amenaza a Neji. De no haber estado entrenando con su byakugan no lo habría advertido.

—No lo sé... —Volvió a mentir, odiaba hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero si no lo hacía ya no podría regresar a la tierra de nuevo.

En el castillo, en la luna, todo era tan gélido, necesitaba un poco de calor, un poco de vida, un poco de luz, aunque no fuese capaz de entender lo último por completo.

—Estás muy alejado de la casa de Iruka-sensei —le explicó con recelo—, ¿cómo es que no te he visto antes por aquí? ¿De dónde eres?

Neji mejor que nadie entendía que no podía dejarse engañar por la apariencia, que hacerlo sería el peor error, pero Toneri con su aspecto andrógino y solitario le provocaba cierta empatía.

—Vengo de la luna —decidió hacer pasar su respuesta por una especie de broma.

—Entonces...—« _deberías regresar_ », murieron las palabras de sus labios, al apreciar la sonrisa triste de su rostro.

No sabía si se debía a que Toneri no podía ver, si era por la forma en que fue criado, o si se debía al clan al que pertenecía, pero parecía no darse cuenta que era un pésimo mentiroso, y que sus expresiones eran muy confusas.

Sin embargo, con todo, en Neji había muerto todo signo de alarma. No estaba allí para causar daños, no era un peligro.

—¿Hay por aquí un sitio en el que pueda pasar la noche? La verdad es que Iruka Umino no sabe que mi padre murió y venía a informarle, pero me parece que es mejor no hacerlo...

« _Está mintiendo, no conoce a Iruka-sensei_ », le susurró la voz de la razón.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —ofreció.

Cuando mencionó que su padre estaba muerto, captó en su semblante el sentimiento que conocía a la perfección.

 **[...]**

—Si pretendes tomarme por sorpresa, al menos hazlo cuando mi byakugan no esté activado —alzó la voz para que lo escuchara desde detrás del árbol en el que se escondía.

—No puedo hacer eso, eres tan silencioso que no logro percibirte, y no tienes un olor particular por el cual guiarme, y nunca hablas lo suficiente como para...

—Ya entendí —le cortó y se acercó hasta Toneri.

Siempre aparecía cuando estaba entrenando, como si su byakugan lo llamara.

No se había atrevido a preguntar, pero tenía la fuerte sospecha que Toneri solo se había presentado ante a él y que la aldea no tenía idea de su existencia. Quizá no era tan descabellado cuando dijo que venía de la luna, era eso, o tenía un amigo imaginario.

—¿Trajiste algo? —cuestionó al shinobi con una sonrisa.

Seguramente no se daba cuenta de la expresión que ponía cuando hablaba con él.

—Judías —respondió y dio media vuelta—: Sí, de nuevo lo mismo porque realmente me gustan —habló para que lo siguiera hasta el sitio donde dejó las cosas que trajo para el improvisado pícnic.

—Yo he traído algo especial que te encantará. —Se mantuvo a unos pasos de distancia, sintiendo las casi imperceptibles pisadas de Neji.

—Espero que no sea nada picante... —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo es —aseguró con una sonrisa, recordando su poca tolerancia a ese tipo de comidas.

—Aquí —se detuvo y esperó a que el otro se sentara.

Le seguía sorprendiendo la forma tan segura en la que se movía, sin necesidad de un bastón ni nada que le ayudara. Si no fuese por el byakugan que le permitía ver más allá de esa venda, creería que Toneri estaba engañándole con algún truco.

El de cabellos blancos sacó de su kimono un plato con papel plástico encima que impedía que el contenido se esparciera.

—Anda, pruébalo, te gustará —extendió con su mano derecha el platillo.

Neji no iba a preguntar qué era, porque sabía que igual no le respondería.

—Sabe a pollo galáctico —dijo con su típico tono neutral, pero utilizando aquel en el que Toneri había descubierto cierta diversión teñida de extrema seriedad.

Estaba seguro que Neji no era el humano con mejor sentido del humor en la tierra.

Aunque Toneri tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de serlo en la luna.

Parecía que ambos apenas comenzaban a descubrir ciertas facetas de sus vidas.

—En la próxima ocasión te traeré cerdo galáctico —prometió.

 **[...]**

—¿Jōnin? ¿Por qué tienes que serlo?

—Es un privilegio, servir Konoha para mí lo es —aclaró por la inconformidad en la voz de Toneri.

—¿Y cuándo podré verte? Ahora apenas y puedo hacerlo una vez al mes... —dijo en tono dolido. Realmente resentía no ser capaz de verlo con más frecuencia—. No podrá seguir siendo así, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? ¿Un año?

El ninja no estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas, se mantenía callado y eso le molestaba. Era lo único capaz de percibir de él, su voz, e incluso eso le estaba negando.

—Neji, necesito estar contigo... Puedo acompañarte, quizá...

—¡No, ni siquiera lo pienses! —Reaccionó al instante—. Si alguien más te descubre ten por seguro que no permitirá que estés en Konoha tan libremente.

—Pero yo...

—Toneri, tienes que ser más prudente, no puedes hacer lo que se te dé en gana —expulsó intentando reprenderlo.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que lo había herido.

—¿Entonces no importa si no nos volvemos a ver jamás? ¿Entonces da igual si esta es la última vez? —Con rabia tomó la camisa del Hyuga y lo acercó a su rostro—. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti agredir a los demás?

—No los estoy agrediendo, estoy defendiendo y protegiendo...

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser parte de ellos?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser como ellos?! —gritó y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera trémula de impotencia y coraje.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Se desprendió de su agarre y lo empujó.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban reuniéndose a escondidas y compartiendo juntos, no había vuelto a tratarlo con hostilidad ni a atacarlo. Tal vez porque le daba pena su condición, quizá porque no se atrevía a lastimarlo, pero en ese momento se sentía tan enfadado por su actitud caprichosa que no se disculpó cuando lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Es esto lo que eliges? —Reprochó con los puños apretados.

Neji Hyuga ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en contestar y se apartó con rapidez.

El sonido de sus pasos se volvió cada vez más lejano hasta que en un instante dejó de escucharlos.

Y no podía seguirlo, su olor siempre estuvo disfrazado con otros, y aunque sus ojos siempre fueron el viento, el ninja parecía que se fundía con este y le resultaba imposible identificarlo.

 **[...]**

El ninja se paró en medio del campo en el que solía encontrarse con Toneri, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella pelea que tuvieron, había transcurrido un año, igual, no había tenido la oportunidad de aparecer con frecuencia en aquel sitio, pero ese día quería verlo.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que saliera a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Sentía la extraña necesidad de ver a Toneri, de decirle cualquier cosa, no importaba qué, solo hablar con él como siempre lo hicieron.

Pero quizá era lo mejor que no apareciera.

 **[...]**

— _Neji, Neji, Neji_ —susurró en medio de un sueño agitado.

Al abrir los ojos y pasar la mano por su frente sintió la humedad por las perlas de sudor que tenía por todo el rostro.

Su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

« _Neji, Neji, Neji_ », seguía repitiendo una voz en su interior.

Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se apresuró a salir de la cama. Salió del castillo y apuntó su rostro en dirección a la tierra.

Apagó el murmullo de su cabeza y se concentró, se concentró en lo único que le importaba en ese instante. Neji.

Era cierto que no podía percibir su olor, que el chico apenas hablaba como para escucharlo, que en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos su figura siempre fue difusa, porque no lograba imaginar su altura, su peso o la forma de su cuerpo. Pero su byakugan, su byakugan siempre lo llamaba.

Y estaba allí, justo como le dijo una vez Neji, como algo cálido.

Tan cálido y familiar que lograba llenarlo de paz, sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Su byakugan se estaba apagando, la temperatura estaba bajando. Todo se estaba volviendo tan frío.

—¡Neji!

 **[...]**

Después de enseñarle a Hinata el castillo, de llevarla al templo donde celebrarían la ceremonia de matrimonio y de hablarle de la sala de renacimiento; de vuelta al castillo le pidió que tejera una bufanda para él.

Pero la chica lucía tan desdichada por su destino que le fue inevitable cuestionar:

—¿Cómo puedes amar y proteger un mundo que mató a Neji? —susurró tan bajo que Hinata no fue capaz de escucharlo.

 **[...]**

Con los párpados cerrados, de nuevo privado de la vista, rechazó la oferta de Hinata de regresar a la tierra.

Entendía que estuvo todo el tiempo equivocado, que torció el legado de Hamura, pero aun así ya no tenía ningún motivo para volver.

— _La luna no volverá a acercarse a la tierra, nunca más_ —dijo antes de marcharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En alguna parte del inmenso universo, en algún sitio, quizá se encontraba el alma de Neji.

Y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, o tal vez pronto la alcanzaría.

 **[...]**

 _—Neji, ¿qué es la luz? —le preguntó sin temor, sabía que él era el único capaz de darle una respuesta que pudiera comprender._

 _—Es aquello que cuando te alcanza, te hace sentir cálido —su voz salió como una caricia._

 _Y esta vez no se quedó callado._

 _—Entonces, tú eres como la luz para mí —enunció con una sonrisa._

 _—Tú también lo eres para mí —respondió, ignorando el sentimiento de vergüenza que se apoderaba de él, y que siempre le impedía demostrar el cariño que sentía._

 _—Me gusta vigilar la tierra desde la luna —dijo de repente, como cambiando de tema._

 _—A mí me gusta cuidar de ella desde aquí —contestó._

 _—Pero... pero me quedaría más tiempo aquí para estar junto a ti._

 _El ninja no respondió, no hacía falta que lo hiciera, en cambio se armó de valor y tomó su mano._

 _Quizá más adelante, en un acto de valentía, se atrevería a besarle, pero por ahora compartir de esa forma el calor que emitían parecía suficiente._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
